ipod shuffle challenge!
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: i have come back from the dead! heres a set of 10 drabbles from the ipod shuffle challenge! reveiws are nice, but please, no flames! its my first inception fic! AriadnexArthur!


hey'all! how you doin?

its eternalhappieness, back from the dead!

decided to to a ipod shuffle challenge:

Pick a fandom/character/pairing you like, then put your mp3 on shuffle and write a drabble based on each song that plays. You only have the song length to write it; when the song finished, you have to ten, then type and post them.

enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise-Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ariadne was a kid, she opened poured over her favorite book of fairytales, and expected her life to turn out like one; but as she grew, life took its toll, and she realized that not everyone got what they wanted from life.<p>

But she was determined to be the exception.

* * *

><p>"Ari." She couldn't see the one speaking, but the deep timbre of his voice told her everything she needed to know. "Am I dreaming?" she asked softly, and the voice chuckled. "You tell me, love." There was a hand on her cheek, and she leaned in…..then she felt falling, and with a small intake of breath she was torn from that world.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ariadne? Are you alright?" Arthur had his hands on her shoulders, eyes brimming with concern. "When where you dreaming about?" her eyes glazed over, her voice small as she confessed.<p>

"Paradise."

* * *

><p><strong>This Was a Movie-Taylor Swift.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur sat against that staircase outside their little Parisian apartment, not caring who saw him there.<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Arthur, we can't keep living like this!" she cried, having just repaired another addition to his ever-growing collection of battle scars.

"You WANTED this!" he retorted

"I NEVER wanted tot see the person I love come home bleeding and torn!"

"Well, I'm SORRY, I was just trying to protect you!"

her doll-like eyes began to water, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "Well, then, perhaps I should go." Arthur froze at her words, unable to fully take them in.

'Ariadne? Leaving? She cant…..' the said girl took his silence as admission, and slipped from the apartment. "No, Ariadne!" he tore down the hall, out the door and into the stairwell, but he was too late, and she was nowhere to be found.

(End flashback)

* * *

><p>Tears began to drip from his normally hard and unyielding eyes, and he let his true feelings flow from his heart out of his mouth.<p>

"Ari, you can't leave. Please. Ill does anything, ill stop dreaming, ill get a real job, ill do anything. Anything" he sniffled. "I love you.

"I love you too." His head shot up, and there she stood, cheeks red from running in the midwinter's night, eyes red from her tears. She leapt into his arms, and together they were, bundled up in each other's arms outside their little Parisian apartment, both crying from happiness.

It was something out of a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>It Will Rain-Bruno Mars<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy Parisian morning, and as for the first time Arthur and Ariadne spent the morning in bed, cuddled up in each others arms to ward off the chill.<p>

You know, if you ever leave me, be sure to stock up the medicine cabinet, Kay?" he rubbed the simple gold band on his wife's finger, whispering into her ear.

"Now, whys that?"

"Because if you left me, id go insane. Id feel like it was raining everyday, and like the sun would never come out."

She giggled. "I knew I married a gentleman! Mum, I did you proud! Shame she and dad couldn't make it to the wedding, though."

"Oh please. Your dad can't even look me in the eye!"

"Well, you are very intimidating…"

"Not intimidating enough for my wife to believe in my declining sanity should she leave me."

"Who said anything about not believing you?"

"Your eyes." Arthur chuckled, and silenced any further protest with a kiss as the sky began to cry.

It was a ordinary day in the city of Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Unthinkable-Beckie Eaves ft Conor Maynard.<strong>

* * *

><p>"can I be honest with you?"<p>

it was 3 in the morning, and as usual, Ariadne and Arthur were the only two left, working away.

"Always. You know id never judge you."

"Well, I was wondering, if I made myself yours, and we did the unthinkable, would they think we were crazy?" Ariadne quirked her head and got up so she could sit closer to him as she pondered his strange notion.

"What do you mean by 'unthinkable'?"

"I don't know, just anything unthinkable-well, for two co-workers like us."

"Is that all we are?"

"You tell me." he pouted, and she smirked.

"Well, whatever it is, if you ask me im ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing on You-BOB ft. Bruno Mars.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur always knew when something was wrong with her. He just knew.<p>

"Nothings wrong!" even the way she spoke has something off when she was lying.

"Please, Ariadne. Tell me what's wrong. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you;alright, here goes….well, I was talking with eames…"

"Well, that explains it." He chuckled s she sighed.

"Hey, he's actually a really nice guy! Anyway, he was telling me about that time when the two of you went on a double date with a couple of models"

"Oh, yeah…" the dapper man looked off into the distance, eyes glazing over from the memories. The young architect giggled, then gave him a teasing punch to the shoulder.

"Will you let me finish? Well, I was wondering, if you could be with a gorgeous model, why are you wasting your time on me?"

"Oh, Ariadne-you silly girl! To me, you ARE the most gorgeous model! Your ANYTHING but a waste of time! I admit, I've had my fair share of flings in the past, but they have nothing on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Moves like Jagger-Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguleria<strong>

* * *

><p>The club was pumping one of the latest pop songs, but Ariadne was too drunk to care. She let her inhabitations float away with every drink that made it was down her through.<p>

"Hey." The voice dripped with self-confidence wrapped around her as his arms did the same.

"Hi."

"Whose your favorite icon?" it was an odd question, especially for someone she just met in a club, but in the alcohol induced haze, Ariadne didn't care. "Probably mcjagger." "oh really? Well, perhaps you'd like to come with me ao I can show you my moves like jagger." She smiled and took his offered hand, letting him take her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sheep-The Clash at Demonhead (Scott Pilgrim vs the World soundtrack)<strong>

* * *

><p>it had been 5 years since she had seen his face, and she didn't even remember his name he smirked and winked, and she smiled and blushed as he made his way to her side.

"Well hello again, friend of a friend. Care to dance?"

She nodded, and he spirited her away to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't I at least know the name of the man who took me to his home?" they stood outside his apartment, his trailing kisses down her soft neck. "Its Sam. Sam Dawson." She laughed sourly, fumbling for the buttons on his crisp white polo." I guess that truth is just a rule that you can bend."<p>

"I don't know what your talking about." He got the door open and as they stumbled inside, Ariadne softly whispered one of the lines from a song she heard at the party.

'Send you my love on a wire…"

She kissed the nameless man feverishly, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips.

"Arthur. my name is Arthur."

"Ariadne. Its lovely to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Crying out for Me-Conor Maynard<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur lie on the ground, bleeding and broken. His mind left his body.\ and went back to a time when things were so much brighter.<p>

_Ariadne at the concentrating. Ariadne drinking her morning tea._

_All this time he had been crying out for her and she never knew._

_She never knew._

"Arthur! Arthur! No, Arthur!" a shrill but soft voice broke Arthur from his musings, bringing him back to the world.

"Arthur! Arthur, please!"

"Ariadne?"

"Arthur! Arthur, im right here!" he couldn't see very clearly, but could make out eh faint outline of her kneeling next to him.

"Arthur! Arthur! Stay with me, Arthur! Stay with me!"

"Ariadne….didn't you hear it?" the broken man whispered as tears began dribbling from Ariadne face onto his.

"hear what, Arthur?"

"my heart. Its crying out for you."

_And you never heard._

_You never heard._

* * *

><p>A few days later, the point man sat in a hospital bed, staring out of the open window onto the ongoing traffic.<p>

"you know,Arthur." He turned slowly to the girl at the surrounding curtains entrance, smiling softly.

"I can hear your heart. Can you hear mine?"

"loud and clear."

"save me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dog Days are Over-Glee Version.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally. graduation. Ariadne took a deep breath in as she stepped onto the podium, crossing it to get her diploma from professor miles. She nodded in gratitude for his discrete 'congratulations' and looked out into the crowd to find her lived ones. Her mother and father stood together smiling proudly, and beside them was cobb and his children, doing the same. Then stood eames, winking next to yusuf, and finally saito. Clapping with a sophisticated air about him.<p>

He didn't come…

She took the diploma and stepped off the stage.

* * *

><p>"congratulations!" all her friends stood around her, chatting absently, though Ariadne heard one voice above all others.<p>

"Ariadne." Never had her name sounded so sweet till it came from his lips.

"Arthur." She pushed from the small crowd that surrounded her to stand in front of him, dumbfounded.

"I actually come to offer you a job, but now that im here,all I can think about is kissing yo-" she didn't even let him finish the sentence before his lips were on hers.

The dog days were finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned on the door of the warehouse, blowing steam from his fresh coffee. it was a midwinter's morning in Paris, and snow was coming down, making the air around him sparkle.<p>

"speaking of things that sparkle.."Ariadne. She had just graduated, and was working well. So what was the problem?

Her smile.

It was beautiful. Too beautiful.

Every time she did it, Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

"Arthur." Oh crap. There she stood, blowing on her own hot raspberry tea.

"good morning." He threw her a polite smile, hoping she would get the hint and go so he could hurry up and restart his heart.

"is something wrong? You seem down lately." He large doe eyes were brimming with concern, and Arthur's heart took off, heat flooding to his cheeks.

"course I am!" she gave him a skeptical look.

"what? I'm fine." her face softened.

"well, if your sure." Then it happened. Her soft looking lips curled upwards at the side, and Arthur lost control. he dropped his hot coffee, knocked hers from her hand (careful not to make her spill it on herself) and pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips on hers. She made a stifled gasp, than melted into the kiss.

Because sparks fly whenever she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: (listening to 'smile-teppei koike' for lovers of jpop, look it good)<strong>

**Paradise-Coldplay**

I LOVE this song! It always gives me the shivers when I listen to it! Though the video is a tad odd, if you ask me.;) Anyway, this one wasn't too hard to write, though I did have some trouble with ideas and stuff. Anyway, the time frame made me panic abit, though it's the same with them all, I guess.

**If This was a Movie-Taylor Swift**

This one isn't as connected to the song as the other one, but it was all dramatic and stuff, and I really enjoyed writing it.

**It will Rain-Bruno Mars**

i love Bruno mars. He is amazing, so this drabble was really enjoyable**. **

**Unthinkable-Beckie Eves ft. Conor Maynard**

Its really short, I know! I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything until about halfway though the song! But I like it anyway.

**Nothing on You-BOB ft Bruno Mars**

I didn't know I had this on my ipod till I had to write this fic! I had a minor panic, but then it was smooth sailing, I think.

**Moves like Jagger-Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguleria**

Not my fave-I didn't know hot to tie this song to the couple, so I just winged it.

**Black Sheep-The Clash at Deamonhead**

an odd song, I admit, and unsurprisingly, not one of my faves, though I do hope at least someone will think I did the song justice,

**Crying out for Me-Conor Maynard**

I do love him. very much so.(not as much as Joseph Gordon-Levitt,Darren criss, Lucas Till and Teppei Koike, though.) and this one was odd, but I thought it was good.

**Dog days are over-glee version**

I love glee, so this one was one of my faves. I do like the idea of Arthur coming back for her after grad**.**

**Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift**

By far my fave. I love the idea of Arthur losing control, he always seems so chill.

That's all this time, thanks to everyone who read, please review!

Much love,

Happie-chan X3


End file.
